In many instances, computational devices may include data, applications, or network resources whose accessibility is controlled by security policies. As examples, the security policies may involve user accounts, administration rights, password protection, database management, access privileges, networking and other aspects that impact the operation of a device. Device resources may be apportioned according to different security requirements.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.